


Яблочный шампунь

by WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021), Xlamushka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Hair Washing, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Natasha Romanov, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Маленькие радости жизни суперсолдат, наблюдаемые со стороны.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 83
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Низкий Рейтинг





	Яблочный шампунь

Они торчали в Боготе уже третий день. Агент, который должен был вывести их на умника, научившегося делать какое-то супернаркотическое дерьмо, еще не вышел на связь. Парень работал на местных, а не на ЩИТ, черт знает, откуда Колсон его  
вытащил, если отдельно предупредил, что он может вывести и на более серьезные вещи, но с ним следовало быть настороже. По возможности не разделяться и быть готовыми ко всему в любой момент. Так что днём Наташа наслаждалась отдыхом в номере под грохот старинного кондиционера, а по вечерам наблюдала за Стивом и его Барнсом. 

Как и все немногочисленные обитатели гостиницы, они выходили вечером на длинный балкон, идущий вдоль всего этажа, ели за маленьким столиком на двоих свой ужин, слушали пластинки из старого музыкального автомата, пили местное вино.

— Как думаешь, в ближайшие пару часов будет тихо?

Стив облокотился на перила метрах в полутора от Наташи, смотрел он куда-то вниз, губами почти не шевелил, хоть уроки чревовещания у него бери.

— Встреча назначена на утро, — Наташа позволила просторной футболке чуть сползти со своего плеча, потому что только слепая не попыталась бы подцепить Стива. Любая скучающая туристка вцепилась бы в него намертво, и Наташа прилежно отыгрывала роль. — А есть планы? — поинтересовалась она томно.

— Надо Баки помочь, — Наташа кинула быстрый взгляд на Барнса, вальяжно растянувшегося в кресле на соседней секции балкона. Тот выглядел сытым, спокойным и обманчиво безопасным. 

— Во что он влип?

— Ни во что! — Стив возмутился довольно громко, Барнс вопросительно приподнял бровь. И добавил тише, — просто хочу помочь ему помыть голову. У него же рука…

Смертоносная левая Барнса была затянута полимерным «рукавом», идеально имитирующим кожу — водонепроницаемым, термоизоляционным и пуленепробиваемым. Это становилось интересным.

— О'кей. Сделаем вид, что ты пригласил меня на груповушку, и я согласилась. Помоешь своему ненаглядному волосы, а я пригляжу, чтобы никто не вломился, пока вы будете беспомощные и в пене.

Стив слегка порозовел.

Баки хватило намека, он живо вошёл в роль, даже положил Наташе ладонь на поясницу, направляя к двери их со Стивом номера. И сразу же убрал ее, едва они скрылись от посторонних глаз.

Наташа расположилась на маленьком диванчике, гадая, кто из них ютится здесь по ночам. Наверняка, кровать Стив отдал Барнсу, а тот отказался. Скорее всего они вообще по-суперсолдатски спят на полу, уложив посередине вместо меча снайперскую винтовку.

Баки пошел в душ, а Стив начал возиться в небольшой сумке, где помещались почти все их вещи, потом придирчиво осмотрел отельные полотенца. 

Наташа ждала.

Дверь в ванную приоткрылась, к ее разочарованию Барнс был одет, правда в одни лишь лёгкие трикотажный штаны, держащиеся на честном слове, но все же. «Рукав» он снял, на плече и груди остались розоватые следы от крепивших его ремней. Жара стояла страшная, а полимер был влагонепроницаем, кожа под ним не дышала.

Стив захватил табурет и прошел в ванную. Он поставил его перед тумбой с раковиной, подумал и чуть передвинул влево. Потом вернулся к сумке, взял несколько флаконов, полотенце и вернулся к Барнсу.

Барнс уселся на табурет, откинул голову на край раковины, прикрыл глаза.

Стив выставил флаконы на столик, снял футболку, чтобы не намочить. Включил лейку душа и направил Барнсу на волосы. Второй рукой он осторожно приподнимал пряди, массировал кожу, следил, чтобы вся масса волос намокла. Кажется, он абсолютно не замечал, как Барнс млел от этих легких касаний, как едва заметно хмурил брови, если Стив отвлекался на неровный напор воды.

Наташа сделала вид, что рассматривает постер на стене и подошла ближе к приоткрытой двери.

— Яблочный или с травами?

— Яблочный.

Стив отщелкнул крышечку флакона, вылил в ладонь шампунь и начал его вспенивать.

— С травами полезнее.

— А мне нравится яблочный, — похоже, спор вёлся не в первый раз.

Стив опрокинул щедрую горсть пены на темные волосы и принялся распределять ее надо лбом, над ушами и на макушке. Барнс едва заметно поворачивал голову, помогая. Стив круговыми движениями прошёлся от центра головы к вискам. Барнс прерывисто вздохнул.

— Неудобно?

Наташа поспорила бы на сотню, что если Барнс и испытывает неудобство, то вовсе не в шее, а много ниже, но ее никто не спрашивал.

— Нормально. Наверное, второй раз намыливать придется.

— Ага, — радостно согласился Стив и принялся аккуратно смывать пену водой.

Он гладил, прочесывал пряди, снова взбивал и распределял по ним пену. Барнс хмурился, все так же не открывая глаз, улыбался и жался к его ладоням. Кисти своих разных рук он сцепил в замок, локти прижал к бокам, чтобы не сделать лишнего движения. Не выдать себя. Дышал глубоко и размеренно, при желании в ритме его вдохов и выдохов можно было узнать одно из упражнений Брюса Беннера.

Кажется, про Наташу они оба забыли.

После того, как Стив смыл всю пену, пришла очередь маски. Без шуток, Стив открыл плоскую широкую банку, понюхал сам и даже дал понюхать Барнсу. К этому продукту косметической промышленности оба явно питали симпатию. 

Стив подсушил волосы Барнса маленьким полотенцем, нанес на его волосы довольно густую светлую массу и велел:

— Считай.

Он стоял над Барнсом, почти касаясь его груди. Стив оперся локтями о широкие края раковины, одну ладонь положил ему под шею, чтобы на нее не давил фаянс, а второй поддерживал под затылок, удерживая голову друга на весу 

— До скольки? — Барнс улыбался. Бицепс Стива закрывал от Наташи его рот, но она слышала это в его голосе.

— До трехсот, Бак.

Зато она видела лицо Стива. Он машинально поглаживал шею Барнса большим пальцем, между их лицами вряд ли было больше четырех дюймов. Глаза Барнса были закрыты, а вот Стив смотрел: словно видел перед собой что-то невероятно прекрасное, что-то трогательное. Что-то любимое. Наверное, его взгляд гладил кожу почти ощутимо, потому что на ста голос у Барнса неожиданно сбился и стал куда более хриплым. А еще в нем явно звучало обещание.

Смыв маску, Стив перешёл к нанесению бальзама. Его легко скользящие в длинных прядях сильные пальцы, вызывали в голове Наташи совсем уж нецеломудренные образы. Но Барнс держался, а значит и Наташа тоже могла. Её то Стив не трогал. И все же, когда он выключил воду и закрутил на голове Барнса тюрбан из большого полотенца, Наташа вздохнула с облегчением.

— На сегодня спа-процедуры закончены?

— Осталось высушить и заплести, — рассеянно ответил Стив. Он как раз закрывал бутылочки и банки.

— Заплести? — Наташа ни разу не видела у Барнса косы, обычно тот стягивал волосы в незамысловатый пучок.

— Ну да, от волос жарко, — отозвался Барнс.

— У Баки волосы застревают между пластин, поэтому я ему помогаю.

Наташа моргнула. На прошлой неделе она сама на базе видела, как Барнс без малейших проблем собрал волосы в хвост. У него ушло на это несколько секунд, не больше.

— Думаю, с этим вы справитесь без меня.

— Да уж как-нибудь, — съехидничал Барнс.

Неужели она проглядела? Под самым своим носом не заметила, списала все на детскую дружбу, на чудесное обретение, помощь с адаптацией…

Кажется, она не смогла спрятать эмоций. В присутствии Стива Наташа всегда становилась непростительно открытой, он был таким надёжным, с ним было не страшно, даже когда вокруг все рушилось и горело.

Стив проводил Наташу до дверей ее номера, и только тогда она решилась.

— У вас все хорошо?

— Конечно, у нас все прекрасно, — Стив улыбнулся мечтательно. — Просто маленькие радости жизни. Баки... он привыкает к ним. И я, наверное, тоже.

Наташа приняла душ, затем не одеваясь растянулась на покрывале, у нее было полтора часа до встречи с агентом ЩИТа. Можно было подремать. Она знала, что стоит прикрыть глаза, и она представит как медленно и осторожно двигается щётка по темным густым волосам. Как Стив прихватывает пряди у корней, чтобы случайно не причинить боль, как жмурится Барнс, как вздыхает украдкой.

У маленьких радостей есть свои преимущества, если есть полное доверие — ни к чему торопиться. 

Наташа укрылась простыней, себе она могла признаться — она чуть-чуть завидовала Барнсу. Баки. Сейчас Стив разбирает его волосы на пряди, переплетает их аккуратно и бережно, скрепляет косу снятой с запястья резинкой… 

Наташа уснула, успев подумать, что стоит, пожалуй, купить шампунь с запахом яблок.


End file.
